


Rain

by Letsplaysomethingdifferent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsplaysomethingdifferent/pseuds/Letsplaysomethingdifferent
Summary: or where Stiles is more than happy to spend Christmas with his boyfriend, after months being apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the song "Rain" by BTS
> 
> To my giftee, I'm so sorry I didn't take the original prompts you gave to the secret santa and I promise I will make it up to it, with another ficlet during January :)

Rain was falling when the plane finally landed in Incheon. The sky was grey and cloudy, «  _no difference with California_ » Stiles thought as he stepped out of the cabin. He stretched out a bit, numbed by the 12 hours flight, before tightening his scarf and adjusting his big coat. It was freezing. «  _What wouldn't I do for him?_  » he sighed, internally.

It was still an hour before Stiles could get his hand on his suitcase, the airport being so crowded that it was almost impossible to walk. But in the end, he succeeded in making his way up to the arrival hall, pissed by the crowd but mostly excited and eager to see him. Stiles smiled to himself. It would the first time they were going to be reunited since his boyfriend had left to spend a year in Korea. 3 months without seeing his beautiful face somewhere else than on his phone. 3 months of exasperation and frustration of jerking himself off and not being able to feel the other man in him, sometimes around him, having to content himself (even if Stiles had to admit it had been particularly glorious sometimes) with sexting and Skype or FaceTime sex. Now, they were going to be reunited. If only Stiles could spot him in the crowd…

Nothing had prepared him to actually see him again but Derek Hale was here, staying in the background, dashing as ever with his perfectly trimmed bear and his black glasses, his eyes looking around. Stiles’ heart beat fastened and he began to run, jostling people, muttering apologizes and almost tripping over his own feet. But he didn't care. All that mattered was that the man he loved was here. Finally.

Their bodies collided as Stiles rushed in Derek, his arms securing the other’s chest against him. Derek exclaimed a surprised laugh, his own arms immediately wrapping around Stiles.

« Hey there » he whispered. Stiles lifted his head, smiling.

« Hi » he answered before kissing Derek.

****

Stiles couldn't have expected a better Christmas gift.

They finally got out of the airport, after a few minutes of voracious kiss and without stopping holding hands. Derek got them into a pretty great car that he had borrowed to one of his flatmate for the holiday (« Don’t worry Stiles, they all left to go with their families ») and they drove to Jongno-gu, the district where Derek was living. Strangely, the drive was pretty silent, with only the radio blurting things Stiles didn't understand in the background. They arrived at the residence a while after.

« You know what? » Stiles said as Derek put his suitcase on the ground so he could open the door.

« What? »

« It might seem stupid but I… I’m feeling pretty cliché tonight. I don't know if it’s the flight or just being with you but I want to do christmasy things. »

« Like? » Derek smirked. Stiles punched his shoulder with his free hand, squeezing the other one tighter.

« Don’t you dare say a thing Hale. This past three months have been hard enough for… I just want to be with you… I want to watch It’s a wonderful life while drinking hot chocolate, snuggling under a blanket with you. I want to bake ginger man bread and wear the ugliest Christmas jumper possible. I want to decorate your flat and have a Christmas tree. I want to build snowmen and throw a snowball fight. I want us to go around Seoul, I want you to show me what your life is when you’re so far away from me… » Stiles whispered.  
Derek dropped his keys and snuggled Stiles against him, burying his face in the crook of the younger man’s neck.

« I want us to be so cold » Stiles continued, nuzzling into Derek’s hair « that we’ll have to hurry up back home, and we’ll make love until we can’t stand up anymore. I want… I want to do all of this, because I fucking missed you and I… I… » But the words were blocked in his throat… And, as if he knew what was happening, Derek looked him in the eyes, tears in his own.

« I love you Stiles » he whispered.

Above the door were suspended branches of mistletoe. Stiles smiled as his lips met Derek’s.   
He couldn't have expected a better Christmas gift.

 


End file.
